


Day Thirty - Different Ways of Saying “I love you”

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Thirty, Different Ways of Saying “I love you”: What sorts of things does your OTP say and do for each other to show that they love each other? How do they indirectly show their love?





	Day Thirty - Different Ways of Saying “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!
> 
> The last day!
> 
> We are going to be finishing it up with the first ship I had on my ao3 account, the first ship I really was into, I guess.
> 
> Jaylos.
> 
> So thanks to those who have read any of the oneshots I’ve written for those, and special thanks to the few friends who cheered me on :)

Carlos hummed as he attempted to ignore the buzz of his phone as he pushed through the essay he was supposed to be writing. It buzzed periodically every two minutes or so, and it was really getting on his nerves.

After a little while, he gave in, grabbing his phone, ready to mute it. When he saw a bunch of hearts from Jay, he couldn’t help but laugh and send one back.

_Then_ he muted his phone.

-

It was early in the morning, way earlier than Jay would ever like to get up when Carlos placed the note on the older boy’s stack of homework, cleaned up and ready to go.

Later, Jay woke up in a hurry, late, like usual, for his first class. It wasn’t much of a surprise when he saw the stack of papers with a note on top.

He grabbed the note, smiling. He collected his supplies and ran out the door.

_‘I sorted your stuff for you. I know you’ll be in a hurry, so <3’_

-

“Jay!” A call from the sidelines caught his attention. “Jay!” It was Carlos. He ran over and the shorter boy enveloped him in a hug.

“What’s this for?”

“Good luck, of course!” Carlos beamed up at him. He kissed Jay lightly before stepping back and laughing. “I gotta go! Do well!”

“I will!”

-

Jay laughed as he picked up Carlos, who immediately began to protest. “Put me down!”

“Nope!”

“Why not?” He whined, kicking the air in attempt to escape.

“Because I love youuu~”

“That’s not a good enough reason to hold me captive, Jay!”

“Yes it is!”

Carlos sighed in defeat as he allowed Jay to hug him tightly.

-

Carlos sat on the bed, and Jay sat on the floor as Carlos did his hair.

Most of the time, Jay would fall asleep as Carlos braided, and the younger one was used to it.

A quiet voice attracted Carlos’s attention, making him stop what he was doing. “Hm?”

“I 'ove 'ou.”

“Love you too, you doofus.”

-

They lay quietly in bed, Jay humming a song that Carlos couldn’t place.

“I love you, Jay.”

“Love you too, C.”


End file.
